


With Or Without You

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: British Comedy RPF, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed knows Dara can't live without him. Dara knows he can't live without Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Suprise! A British Comedy slash pairing! (like it's the very first one I wrote...)

Ed knows he can't live without him but he knows he can't stand him half the time. So does this mean this makes him weak? No. No it doesn't.

But he feels weak. Both when he is with Dara and when he is without him. Taking a drag from his cigarette, Ed stares out into the night sky.

They were close, but they were far apart at the same time. Driven apart by marriage and kids, they know they cannot carry on the way they used to be but they do anyway.

Puffing on the cigarette, Ed turns back to the bed. 

He knows he can't hurt her. But he already has.

Dara knows. He knows what he is doing is wrong. But he cannot stop himself from doing this. was he in love with Ed?

No, it was a one time thing. They were both drunk and ended up in Ed’s hotel room. Then they ended up making out. Then things went further. Then they both woke up with heavy hangovers ( _how slightly ironic for two Irishmen to have hangovers,_ he later thought, _although with the amount of booze that was consumed between the two of them, it was no surprise_ ) and shame and confusion.

They still spoke of course, and they kept up the friendly teasing façade on Mock The Week (although this was to be expected) but there was something about what had happened that night that had changed them both. 

Ed knows he can’t live without Dara. Dara too knows that he can’t live without Ed. So they know they have feelings for each other but they never speak of them or that night in the hotel for as long as they both lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
